Patchwork Quilt
Patchwork Quilt is an episode of Milly Molly. It starts with Miss. Blythe forming a musical band in her class, but it is not going well, as Molly Horren.'s triangle is bent, Milly Mandara's violin, Sophie's drum, Humphrey's saxophone and Alf's xylophone are broken. Humphrey likes his broken saxophone as he thinks it sounds like a giant dinosaur from outer space (typical), but to everyone else it is too noisy. Miss Blythe suggests a stall so they can raise money and buy new instruments (or at least materials to fix the old ones). Miss Blythe says (to Humphrey's disappointment) that they will not sell dynamite. They decide on home made shirts and excitedly run home and ask for material. The next day the class make shirts. Milly and Molly make two shirts with a big piece of fabric from both of their's pocket money. Humphrey makes a shirt with three arms, which Miss Blythe thinks is a mistake, but Humphrey is quite proud to say it is not. Miss Blythe says Humphrey needs to have another go and no jokes this time and she will make something out of the class's mistakes and off-cuts. Molly asks what she will make, and Miss Blythe says she doesn't know. Milly suggests a mystery prize and they could sell tickets for a raffle. Alf doesn't have any material as his nan has no material or money to spare. Milly takes Alf to see Mr. Limpy and do chores for a small fee, Mr.Limpy buys some raffle tickets. Molly takes Alf to see and earn money from the Bookstore Man, who also buys raffle tickets. Together, the girls take Alf to see and work for Aunt Maude, who buys raffle tickets, despite not liking music. At the caravan, Alf's nan has broken her false teeth and serves soup for dinner, and he loans her the money to fix the teeth. The next day, Alf has no money but plenty of optimism and Humphrey either as a joke or by accident, makes a shirt with one sleeve longer than the other. Alf's nan gives her grandson her quilt for shirt fabric, but Milly and Molly worry about the grandmother staying warm when winter comes, but Alf is not worried and Humphrey, this time by accident, makes a sleeveless shirt. During lunch, Milly, Molly and Miss Blythe have a private talk about Alf's nan. At Gala Day, all is well. Milly's father. gets a polka dot shirt made by Jack. The class ride on Salt and Pepper. Tom Horren buys the Humphrey shirt as he thinks it is groovy. Mr.Ferryman wears Alf's shirt and the first one sold. Milly, Molly and Miss. Blythe draw the raffle and reveal that it was rigged so Alf's nan would win and she is given the prize: a patchwork quilt. Things get a bit emotional, but Humphrey livens it up a bit. The money ends up being payed for a visit to Alf's great-aunt in the city, and as for the instruments, the class make their own, so win-win.